Waffen-SS Assault Riot Officer
"DAMN! This stupid guy's giving me a heart attack everytime when I see that SS Assault Riot Officer is fighting against any Exeron fighter. Man, that's no damn good! Man, I would finally find some weakness so I can make this guy pay for this!" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Yellow Girl and the Good Officer SS Assault Riot Officers are the strongest officers of the Nazi Union and Waffen-SS would avail. They are Waffen-SS officers but but they hated Exeron fighters because the Exeron fighters can easily take down the Nazi Union, and they wished their dream can be true when they wanted to keep the Nazi Union safe from harm. Wanted to make a dream come true, Hermann Fegelein, the leaders of the Coalition of the Red Star and the Nazi Union wanted to make the Waffen-SS Officer of Waffen-SS members to hate Exeron fighters to train them. They are called Assault Riot SS Officer (or Anti-Exeron Fighter SS Officer).They can use an anti-Exeron fighter riot gear, an Anti-Exeron Fighter Baton, a Wolf Riot Shield, a gas mask, a Waffen-SS officer hat, Anti-animal aura Makarov pistol and supermoves and animal aura powers that, like the Exeron fighters, would knock you the scream out! They are only using special weapons and special powers that withstand animal aura powers and supermoves. They can use a shield wall, their power and their attack in the battles. They are one of the units of the Coalition of the Red Star, and probably, of the Nazi Union, with the highest defense power, strongest defense power, and high attack when they are trained. They can use a blitzkrieg attack, anti-Exeron fighter attack and many defense skills to attack enemies. In battle, Assault Riot SS Officers are better than riot police, because they can protect the Wehrmacht by their abilities to perform a shield wall, capture or kill Exeron fighters. Assault Riot SS Officers can kill more Exeron fighters when they were anti-Exeron fighter soldiers, and the weaknesses of Exeron fighters are Assault Riot SS Officers themselves. When they found an Exeron fighter, Assault Riot SS Officers can get more defense and more attack and have immortality by non-aura attack. A Wolf Riot Shield and an anti-Exeron fighter riot gear will have strongest defense and immunity to aura attacks, punches, kicks, and even supermoves, when Exeron fighters attack attack them. An anti-animal aura Makarov pistol, animal aura powers, supermoves, and an anti-Exeron baton will have the strongest attack, can have more strength, and easily kill an Exeron fighter when an Exeron fighter attacks, but the only weakness for the Assault Riot SS Officers is Team CFVY because they can use their anti-armor attacks to destroy Wolf Riot Shields and can easily be able to kill one Assault Riot SS Officer when they are feared by Team CFVY. They have no mercy, and they have to obey and serve for the Nazi Union, listen to Lola and Fegelein's command, and serve the Coalition of the Red Star. They will fight for the Coalition of the Red Star, Hermann Fegelein, and the Nazi Union. Assessments Pros Category:Coalition of the Red Star Arsenal Category:Fanmade Units Category:Heavy Infantry Category:Infantry Category:Nazi Union Arsenal Category:Officer Units Category:Units